


Broken, Open, Lonesome

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Fix-It, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, or at least they’re working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: “I think it’s time for me to move on.”He was leaving. Castiel was leaving. He was turning away, heels clicking on the floor as he walked out, driven away. Dean told himself to look away, that it would be better that way, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas for more than a moment. He watched him walk up the stairs and with every step it became more real.A fix-it for the DeanCas break-up scene in 15x03, in which Dean stops Cas from leaving.





	Broken, Open, Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m not gonna post any more SPN fics.  
Bobo: Are you challenging me?
> 
> Please enjoy the only thing I could think about for the last 16 hours. Title is from Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee.

_“I think it’s time for me to move on.”_

Dean wondered if Castiel could see his heart dropping down into his stomach. He wondered if Castiel could hear Dean screaming in his own head. He wondered if Castiel could feel how badly Dean was hurting. Maybe that’s why he was leaving.

He was leaving. Castiel was _leaving_. He was turning away, heels clicking on the floor as he walked out, driven away. Dean told himself to look away, that it would be better that way, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas for more than a moment. He watched him walk up the stairs and with every step it became more real.

“Stop,” Dean called, and Castiel did. He was two feet from the door, and he didn’t stop facing it. Cas couldn’t even look at Dean right now. That was how bad he fucked up. Dean had been selfish, and that’s what drove Cas out, but he had to be selfish again. He spoke up again, quieter than he meant to, “Please don’t go.”

For one tense moment, everything was still. Then Castiel turned to look at Dean from above, and a part of him cracked. He felt a tear slip down his face unbidden, and he reached to wipe it away immediately. Cas was halfway down the stairs by the time Dean’s sleeve touched his cheek, but he stopped a foot away. He seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting for Dean to lash out at him again. Because that’s what Dean did when he was hurt. He destroyed things. He destroyed _Cas._ How did it get like this? How did he become this?

“I’m so sorry,” he croaked, hoarse and strained with the effort to hold back his emotions. He didn’t want to be like this. He didn’t want to hurt Cas.

The hand that laid itself on his shoulder was everything Dean needed, but not what he deserved. With that one touch, he shattered. A single choked sob left him before he was being pulled into Castiel’s arms, wrapped up in his embrace. Cas was strong, warm, and reassuring, and Dean couldn’t breathe under the weight of what he’d almost lost a moment ago.

He brought his hands up to Castiel’s back, clutching onto that stupid, perfect trenchcoat as more sobs wracked through him. He buried his face in Cas’ shoulder, trying and failing to choke his emotions back.

“Let go,” Castiel said, gentle and full of light. “I’ve got you.”

The last of Dean’s reservations left and he leaned into Cas, letting the waves of sorrow take him over.

“You don’t have to be strong. You try so hard, but you don’t have to. Not with me. I’ll always protect you,” Castiel promised, and Dean let himself fall into it. He didn’t care if it was true. He wanted it so bad- just a modicum of safety. “I know you’re in agony, Dean, and you don’t have to deal with it alone. You don’t have to hold yourself together. You can fall apart, and I’ll put you back together every time.”

Dean cried until he ran out of tears, letting out all his pain to make room for Castiel. “I’m sorry,” he repeated after a while. He could barely speak. He was raw and broken, but he felt safer than he had in weeks, months, maybe even years.

“I know,” Castiel replied. “It’s gonna be okay.” Dean nodded. His head was still buried in Cas’ shoulder, and they were still in each other’s arms, but Dean didn’t move. He was glad Cas didn’t say it was okay already, that he didn’t lie. Dean didn’t want it to be okay. He didn’t want it to be water under the bridge. He wanted to earn Cas back.

Dean didn’t realize his eyes had fallen shut until they opened again at Cas tapping his back. “Hm?” He pulled away a little, looking at Castiel for the first time since he’d walked away.

The angel had a fond smile on his face. “You should get to sleep, Dean.”

His body pushed him into a yawn as if to prove Cas right. He knew already, but he really didn’t want to leave the angel’s arms. “Come with me to bed?” Dean asked. He was done acting like he didn’t want it, didn’t need it.

Castiel’s answering smile was so beautiful it hurt. “Of course.” Dean grinned back at him, finally feeling okay. He had hope. He had love. He had _Cas._

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a smutty second part with sub!Dean worshipping Cas but I dunno. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
